UNMATCHABLE
by Soohie Foster
Summary: Sophie just receives the news. She is unmatchable. How will this effect her relationship with Fitz? How is she going to tell him? *Fitzphie*
1. No reason to worry

Sophie POV:

SOPHIE FOSTER IS UNMATCHABLE.

I stared blankly out of the boat in Atlantis. I knew I needed to tell Fitz and the others but I wasn't sure I could. I Fitz liked me even a little bit, I'm sure this would take any of that away. Afterall, there is no reason to worry.

When I finally got to Everglen, I saw Fitz there waiting for me. "Hey Sophie! How was the Matchmakers?" I realized that Biana didn't understand that I wanted to keep this a secret from Fitz, so she must have told him.

"This is a really long and confusing story. Can I just show you?"

"I'm assuming I have permission.." Fitz said.

"_Yes" _Sophie telepathically interjected.

_Fitz's accented voice filled my head as he said, "What happened? I am assuming it can't be good considering that you want to show me."_

I started to flood my brain with pictures. The boat ride to Atlantis, the lobby, my lovely yet uncomfortable teal dress and heals

"_Wow! She looks so good in that dress… Crap! You can hear my thoughts right!" Fitz thought frantically. _

I felt the color rising in my cheeks as I responded sarcastically. "_Yes, Fitz, I can hear your thoughts because that may or may not be how telepathy works." "Yes! I didn't falter!" _I mentally congratulated myself. "_CRAP! You can hear my thoughts!"_

"_Because that may or may not be how telepathy works, Soph."_ Fitz chided while smiling.

_He looks so cute when he smiles...Argh! He. Can. Still. Hear. My. Thoughts! _"I am done talking telepathically!" I said after watching Fitz blush a little bit.

"What were you going to say to me when we first started talking?" Fitz said, breaking the silence.

"I am unmatchable." I reluctantly said.

"Wait, that is actually a thing?" Fitz said in disbelief.

"It is now" I commented. "Nobody is going to ever want to date me after this!" I said starting to tear up. "Wow," I thought with anguish. "Why do I ALWAYS start crying in front of Fitz. He must think I am such a baby."

"Soph, you know I have had a crush on you for a while. How could you think this is enough for me to forget about you! Matchable or unmatchable I will always love you, Sophie." Fitz said.

Before I could think, my lips were on his. He looked a little surprised but then he started to kiss me back. It was hands-down the best thing I have ever felt. Every single butterfly on this planet seemed to have flown into my stomach. Fitz pulled away out of breath. But only for a few seconds. Back to kissing we went until a deep voice cleared his throat.

Blushing quite deeply, Keefe said "Umm, you mom said to get you guys to come for dinner." He turned around, grabbing Biana's hand, not waiting for a response.

"That was awkward!" Fitz said, flashing one of his movie-star smiles.

"No kidding!" I said as we turned around, hand in hand, to walk to dinner.


	2. If I was your boyfriend

**Guess what? It is disclaimer time! :)**

**I am not Shannon Messenger and therefore I am NOT the creator of KOLTC or an of the KOTLC characters and have no rights to them whatsoever. **

**There may be some mild swearing and kissing as you saw in that past chapter, therefore it is rated T.**

**There will be a LGBTQ couple later in the book, so please don't read this if you are against it. **

**I am a 14 year old girl named Sophie (which is kinda ironic considering that I am writing about another Sophie) and so my grammar may be imperfect.**

**Since I'm 14, I have a solid 3 hours or more of homework plus volleyball so I will only update once or twice a week. **

**On to the story...**

Fitz's POV:

Is my hand sweating? I don't think my hand is sweating. I hope not! I have dated a good amount of girls and I never used to get this nervous around any of them. Speaking or really thinking of which, am I dating her?

"Hey Sophie! Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, turning my face to look at her beautiful brown eyes.

"YES!" Sophie replied. "I was kinda wondering if you were going to ask!"

I kissed her on the forehead, feeling tingles crawl up my skin as we walked into the house.

I sat down next to Tam and Sophie, mumbling a "Thanks, Mom." when the dish of Umber leaves was placed in front of me. Sophie always said these tasted like a human food called "piza" or something.

As my mom brought in the last dish and sat down, she said, "So what have you guys been doing while you were here? I haven't seen anyone inside!"

"Keefe, Biana, Dex, Tam and I were playing Base Quest, which takes a surprising amount of time when Sophie's team doesn't win in the first 5 minutes." Linh said in her sweet voice. "Speaking of which, where were you guys?"

As if on cue, Sophie started blushing. "Sophie went on a walk after I opened the gate for her." I lied.

Biana and Keefe gave Sophie and I look that seemed to say "Did you now?"

Della went on obliviously to talk about her day and such, when I heard Sophie's quiet voice in my head. "_Hey Fitz? How are we going to tell the others that we are… uh… dating? I'm sure if we wait long enough that Biana and Keefe will spread the word that they saw us making out but I think that they would rather hear it from us." _I dreaded having to tell everyone, but Sophie was right, they would rather hear it from us. "_Soph, I think you are right that we should tell them before word gets around, but I don't know when. They will probably go home after desert and if we wait until the next time we see each other, it will be too late."_ I told her.

I felt someone poking me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Uh guys… I am sure your enjoying the Fitzphie starefest but Biana just asked you a question." Keefe said.

Sophie, who must have regained her composure said, "What did you ask, Biana?"

"I asked if you guys wanted to stay for a sleepover!" Biana said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sure! That sounds great!" She said.

A thought hit me. "_Sophie, this is the PERFECT time to tell them!"_

"_Yeah but… I really don't want to!" _Sophie quickly responded.

"_Alright, I can tell them if you want." _I said reluctantly.

"_Thank-you-so-much!" _Sophie gushed.

"Again can we break up the Fitzphie staring fest!" Biana said.

Della walked into the room saying, "Mallowmelt, anyone?"

"YES! YES! YES!" The whole room practically said at once.


	3. Revelations-about-our-relationships time

Chapter 3: Revelations-about-our-relationships time

**Shoutout to Cary Swirls, who gave me a very thoughtful review!**

Fitz's POV

I got up, shifting my sleeping bag to make the arrangement Biana had suggested. All of our heads in the middle, creating a star shape. I had strategically placed my sleeping bag next to Biana and Sophie because I wanted to sleep next to people who would take my announcement about our new relationship status well.

"Hey guys! Do you want to get our pajamas on before we play some games?" Biana said, raising her voice to be heard above everyone's conversations.

A reply of "Sounds good!" and "Okay" came back.

I saw Biana pull Sophie off to her closet to "Get some pajamas." but I suspected that she just wanted to talk to Sophie about what she had witnessed us doing. I was hoping to make the announcement before she had the chance to interrogate her but there was nothing I could do now.

Biana's POV

Normally, having one of my friends date my brother is VERY annoying because it makes me wonder if she was just using me to get to Fitz. Considering my knowledge of Sophie's intentions I'm honestly quite giddy at the fact that they are dating. I mean I hope they are dating considering they just made out in our front yard.

"I have a feeling that there is another reason why I am alone with you besides the fact that I need pajamas." Sophie asked me hesitantly.

"To be quite honest, I was wondering what happened between you and my brother considering that I witnessed you two kissing. I know this is against my no-dating-my-brother policy but I am very happy that you FINALLY decided to confess your love for each other…" I started.

"You don't need to rant, B. Fitz and I are dating." Sophie said bluntly.

I couldn't help but squeal a little bit … but I knew it made Sophie uncomfortable so I stopped.

An idea popped into my head. "Hey Soph! Why don't I help you find some really cute pjs and maybe give you a few elixirs or curl your hair and maybe…" I knew this was one of my only chances to actually get Sophie to agree to a makeover.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this- but alright!" Sophie said.

I was doing the last few curls in Sophie's hair when she jumped. "Hey! You made me drop the curling iron!" I chided.

"Calm down! Fitz just transmitted to hurry up. They want to play some human party games with me and are asking for suggestions." Sophie retorted.

Sophie's POV

"What took you so long?" Fitz asked with a hint of worry in his accented voice.

"Biana happened." I explained, knowing he would understand. "I heard you guys wanted to play some human party games."

"Yeah!" Linh replied. "I thought of the idea and everyone agreed with me. All of the Elvin party games we have are pretty boring."

"What about Kiss Kill Marry, Truth or Dare, or Spin the Bottle?" I said. "Kiss Kill Marry is a game where you tell a person three different people and ask them which one they want to kiss, which one they want to kill and which one they would want to marry. The person who gets answers the question then asks someone else, until everyone has gone. Truth or Dare is where you ask a person "Truth or Dare" and then you come up with a question or a dare. If they choose truth, they have to answer your question truthfully nomader what and if they choose dare, ask them a reasonable dare and they have to do it. In spin the bottle, you just spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss."

"Ooooohh!" Biana exclaimed. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare first and then Spin the bottle and Kiss Kill Marry last!"

"_Fitz, shouldn't we make our announcement before we start playing, because I feel like Tam might fall asleep if we wait till it is over." _I told Fitz telepathically.

"_Your right. I can do it right now if you want." _Fitz's accented voice replied.

"_Thanks so much, Fitz. You're the best." _I said, watching Fitz flash his movie-star grin at the last part.

"Wait… guys." I said trying to get everyone's attention. "Before we start, we need to make a Public Service Announcement."

"What is that?" Everyone said.

"Ugh. Human thing." I responded.

"Sophie and I just want to say that we are dating." Fitz said, a little nervously.

Everyone's faces lit up with smiles except for Linh, who looked a little crestfallen. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Keefe started to chant.

I glanced at Fitz, feeling the butterflies enter my stomach, and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. I didn't want to pull away, but I knew we had kept going a little to long for everyone's liking.

"Considering that we have entered revelations-about-our-relationships time, I'd like to add something." Keefe said, showing a few hints of raw emotion on his face. "I'm bisexual."

He finished bluntly.

I came over, along with everyone else and hugged Keefe, exclaiming "That's awesome!" on my way over to his side of the room. Keefe wasn't the huggy-touchy type, so he looked a little relieved when we started to play Truth or Dare.

We all sat in a circle and Keefe volunteered to go first. "Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"DARE" Keefe responded enthusiastically.

"I dare you to go in Biana's closet and find her flounciest unicorn nightgown and wear it for an hour." I said after contemplating a few options.

"Wow! I didn't know you had an evil side, Foster!" Keefe said while rubbing his hands together on his way to the closet.

He sat back down in all of his unicorn-nightgown glory and said "Biana! Your turn! Truth or Dare?"

Biana replied "Dare."

"Hmmmmm, unexpected." Keefe said with a mischievous grin. "Kiss Tam on the lips for 20 seconds."

This is about to get good. I knew that Biana had a crush on Tam ever since she had gotten Keefe. And based on the way that Tam was blushing, I think that he might have returned the feeling.

"Uhhhhhh guys…" Dex said. "That may have been over 20 seconds."

"A lot over 20 seconds." Linh mumbled, playing the protective older sibling role.

They pulled apart, and Biana asked Linh "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Linh said.

"Are you annoyed that Tam and I just kissed like that?" Biana said confidently.

"No." Linh replied. "I just wish you would have told him you had a crush on him considering that he has been so obvious these past weeks."

"I have NOT been obvious! Tam retorted.

"Yeah...you have!" Everyone but Biana responded.

"Linh, your right I should have told him. I am sorry Tam." Biana apologized.

"Sophie, Truth or Dare?" Linh asked, concluding the argument.

"Dare." I said flatly, because I knew it was just better to get it over with.

"I dare you to let Biana give you a makeover in 2 minutes and then go sit on Fitz's lap for the rest of this game and the next one."

"Damn." Tam said. "That was harsh."

A few minutes later I had on a tight red dress with spaghetti straps that was much too short and tight for my liking. I felt like I was being squeezed all over but I have to admit I looked good. Biana had also done french braids, and gave me large diamond earrings and gold eyeliner with mascara.

Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Fitz's loud telepathic voice enter my head. "_Soph, are you guys almost done? It has been way over 2 minutes!" _

"_Yes, yes, I am about to come out. Biana has gone over-the-top as usual." _I replied as I opened the door and stepped out.

"_Woah she looks so… sexy!"_ Fitz thought as his jaw dropped a little. "_Uh... you know I can hear your thoughts right?"_ I metally stuttered. Fitz's face developed a deep blush, almost as deep as mine.

"Woah! Sophie! You look so pretty!" Linh gushed.

"Yeah!" Tam said.

"You look gorgeous!" Fitz said after gaining his composure.

"Foster, you look great!" Keefe added.

Biana rubbed her hands together and said "All in a day's work."

I remembered that I had to sit on Fitz's lap, but not for how long, and I was hoping everyone would forget. "Hey guys, wasn't there a second part to the dare?"

"Ooooh! The best part!" Linh said with a mischievous grin. I knew that whatever time limit she had set on this punishment would not be fun. "You have to sit on Fitz's lap for the rest of this game and the next!" Linh clarified.

I walked over to Fitz's lap and sat down as gently as I could without showing my underwear.

"_Are you comfortable?" _Fitz asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _I responded, not trusting myself to say anymore for fear I would think something embarrassing.

Fitz's POV

Sophie looks so good normally with her silky long blond hair, dazzling gold-flecked eyes and soft pink rosebud lips. When Sophie stepped out of the bathroom, I felt my heart skip a beat. She looked so sexy. I am amazed Biana got Sophie to wear that dress, or get her to even get close to it. Watching her in front of me, I was so tempted to grab her face and kiss lusciously soft lips, but I knew that was a little too much PDA for the group to handle. I thought that Linh may have done this dare to try and get us to fight, or do something stupid to throw the other on off, but I wasn't going to let her destroy my relationship with Sophie.

I felt Sophie shift towards the left to face Dex and ask, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He replied.

"Have everyone close their eyes, and kiss one person of your choice." Sophie said feistily.

I knew that Dex had told her he had a crush on somebody in the group besides her, so I knew if he had done a truth she would have asked him. Sophie was really good at getting information out of people.

Everyone had promptly closed their eyes, itching to see who he would choose.

When I cautiously opened his eyes, Keefe and Dex were making out.


	4. 7th Wheel

Chapter 4:

**Thanks to Wonderland A.K.A Cay-Cay for a multitude of reviews!**

Linh POV:

I am literally the only single one out there. I had a crush on Fitz, and just when I started to get hopeful, he choses Sophie. Tam and Biana have been crushing on each other for what seems to be forever, and knowing Biana and her relationships knowledge, I think she knew about it. I don't mind Biana dating him, in fact I think it is super cute, I just wish she would tell him her feelings instead of letting him chase her for so long. And now Keefe and Dex are together. I thought that if everyone in the group paired up, Dex would be alone, not me. But here I am being the 7th wheel. What now?

I watched blankly as Tam, Keefe and Dex moved their sleeping bags to be next to their respective partners.

Biana started snapping in my face. "Earth to Linh! I just asked you if you are fine sleeping next to Tam and Keefe!"

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" I responded quickly losing my train of thought. This way I would be squashed next to two couples, which is inevitable considering that I am the ONLY one without a boyfriend here. And, ya know who wants to sleep next to their brother at a sleepover? I sleep next to him on a regular basis. That is enough.

I quickly gain my composure, showing them the quiet, respectful yet smart Linh they are used to. I only have these outbreaks of annoyance about boys.

"Do you guys want to play Kiss Marry Kill? I know we were going to play Spin the Bottle second, but considering how you are already paired up, this may be more fun." I said, making sure my sweet voice never faltered, especially on the 'boyfriends' piece.

"Sure Linh!" Sophie said with a touch of sympathy. "I hope you don't feel left out, especially since all these relationships popped out of nowhere."

"It is fine. I just want you to be happy." It was true. After lifting all that anger off my shoulders in that mental rant, my head was clear again.

"Kiss Marry Kill - Stina, Maruca and Marella, Tam." I said.

"If you don't kill Stina, I will literally kill you, Tam!" Sophie said. We all knew she was joking, but she could quite possibly kill anything that came at her.

"Kill Stina, kiss Maruca, marry Marella." Tam said, without a second's pause.

The game went on and on, getting awfully boring. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Linh is a hard character to write, so I'm sorry if this portion isn't to your expectations.**

Sophie's POV:

I noticed Linh looking sleepy, but I didn't think she may have actually fallen asleep. But when I leaned over to check, she was breathing evenly with a calm expression on her face.

"Hey guys! I think Linh is sleeping!" I announced.

"Definitely sleeping." Tam said after leaning over to check.

I felt really bad for Linh. I knew she had a crush on Fitz, and now everyone is paired up instead of her, this must be a terrible night. I half wondered if she fell asleep to see if we would notice.

"Sophie, what's on your mind?" Keefe asked. "You have been staring into space and your emotions are going crazy."

"I'm worried about Linh." I said, while looking at her serene expression. "She had a crush on Fitz, and now she is 7th wheeling at a sleepover, it must be hard for her."

"You are right. We should try really hard to make her feel welcome in the morning." Dex said, picking at the carpet.

"Yeah." Biana said solemnly.

"But, while she is sleeping do you want to have a little make-out session?" Keefe said, trying to cheer everyone up. "I would feel horrible kissing in front of her, but based on the way Sophie's emotions heightened while she was looking at Fitz, I know she wants to."

Fitz's got a glint in his gorgeous teal eyes "I can't say no to that."

But before he even got to finish, I had turned in his lap, and my lips were on his. When we finally pulled away, a giggle escaped my lips as I noticed some of my lipstick from Biana's makeover stained his lips.

"What are you giggling at?" Fitz's teasing voice said, laced with fake hurt.

"I got some of my lipstick on your mouth." I said as I licked my finger and rubbed his lips in a circling pattern.

"Guys, I think that Linh had the right idea. We probably should go to bed, especially since we are all going to Atlantis pretty early." I said, yawning.

"Alright." Dex said.

"Sure" said Biana.

"_You aren't actually going to sleep are you?" _Fitz telepathically communicated.

"_You know my too well._" I transmitted, watching the tips of Fitz's ears turn pink. "_I was planning on having a conversation with you so our non-insomnia ridden friends won't start screeching 'Ewwwwww! It is a Fitzphie stare-fest!'" _

"_Good plan." _Fitz responded. "_What shall we talk about?"_

"_First of all, do you have any idea what Biana is planning for our mystery trip to Atlantis tomorrow?" _I asked.

"_Yes, and no." _He transmitted.

"_You realise that I just asked that to see if you would think of what is going to happen, right." _I teased. "_Also, you look so cute when your stubborn."_

"_Do I now?"_

"_Mmmhmm." _I transmitted with a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "_Infact, your doing it again."_

"_Yeah, well you look so cute when your determined, so I'd call it even." _Fitz retorted. "_She looks really cute all the time, but it is not like I would tell her that. Not right now at least."_

"_Awwwwwwww, thanks Fitz! I think you look really hot all the time too." _I had a sudden realization. "_Wait you didn't realize I was still listening to your thoughts, didn't you!"_

"_You...you...think I'm hot?" _

"_Yes, Fitz you are very, very hot." _

"_Maybe I shouldn't have worn flannel Pajamas." _Fitz transmitted sarcastically.

"_Or maybe you should come over here and kiss me already!" _I said, genuinely wanting to kiss him.

"_I can hear your thoooughts!" _Fitz taunted.

"_You still haven't kiiiiiiiised me!_"

**Reply if you want the next chapter to begin in Atlantis or in the morning at Everglen. Thanks!**

**Sophie**


	5. A Mystery Trip

**Chapter 5:**

**Considering that I got not a single review since the last chapter, I am going to begin at Everglen. **

Keefe POV:

"Wake up, you sleepyheads! We only have 45 minutes to get to Atlantis!" An overexcited Biana cooed.

"Can't I sleep just a little bit longer?!" I replied. "I need my beauty sleep!" Actually, I need to think over what happened last night.

"Your handsome with and without sleep!" Dex said, a blush overcoming his face. I could feel love and longing coming from the strawberry-blonde. Trying to overcome the butterflies that had suddenly taken residence in my stomach, I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks Dex." I said, realizing a little late I had forgotten to put up my humorous cover.

"You missed." Was his only response.

"Well, maybe I just need a little practice." I deadpanned. I kissed him again, his lips as soft as roses.

"Alrighty lovebirds! We don't have time for all that mush. You should follow Linh's example and be ready to go by now!" Biana said, interrupting our kiss. All eyes turned to Linh, who wore a saphire tunic with a v-neck embellished with diamonds, courtesy of Biana's strangely large closet.

"Hey, well considering that Sophie and Fitz are still cuddled up and fast asleep, I think we are in a better position than they are!" Dex said with exasperation. Oh, how I love that kid.

"Mmmmumph." Sophie huffed.

"Whatever that was, I agree with it!" Wonderboy said.

"You agree with everything Sophie says!" I argued.

"Thats fair." Said Biana, stifling a giggle. "Anyway, you people need to get up and get dressed!" Biana added, changing her tone of voice.

"Alrighty, I'm going to raid the closet." Sophie said.

"No, you are going to pick some ugly outfit that I will then trade you a for a fabulous one." Biana retorted.

"Probably." Sophie half said-half yawned.

I pulled out an immaculate jerkin and proceeded to get dressed.

"I'm still here, ya know." Linh said, a hint of sadness mixed into her usually cheery voice.

I blushed. "Would you mind going into the closet with Biana and Sophie, assuming it is big enough"

"The closet is literally as large as her room." Linh said, her voice back to usual.

Just as I finish clasping my cape, and re-ruffling my hair, I hear "BIANA, I DO NOT NEED A MAKEOVER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID WE WERE PRESSED FOR TIME!" come from the closet.

A Biana-like voice said "BUT YOU CANNOT RUSH BEAUTY!"

"WELL YOU WOKE ME FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP, SO YOU RUSHED THAT!" Sophie retorted.

"Guys, will you please stop yelling?" Linh said, the peacekeeper as usual.

"Alright." Biana and Sophie agreed.

"I guess we really don't have time for a makeover. Our guests will be arriving in 10 minutes." Biana said."Guys, there is mallowmelt downstairs for breakfast, Sophie and I will join you in a second."

"MALLOWMELT!" I screamed and ran down stairs.

Wylie POV:

**There isn't a ton on Wylie's personality, so I am sorry if this isn't how you imagined him.**

I walk into Everglen's kitchen to see Dex, Fitz, Keefe, who is shoveling down mallowmelt, and Linh, who looks absolutely stunning. I have had a crush on her ever since I was attacked by the Neverseen a little while back. She has on this gorgeous dark blue tunic with a v-neck surrounded by diamonds. Normally she doesn't wear such revealing clothes, so I am guessing she got it from Biana. She invited all of the kids who are apart of the Blackswan, including Marella and me, so I'm guessing we are going to Atlantis for a reason besides shopping.

"Hey Wylie! Hi Marella!" Linh said as she walked over to give us each a hug. I knew it was a friendly embrace, but I feel like she may have held onto me a little longer than Marella. I knew she liked Fitz, but considering the way that Fitz had kissed Sophie when she came down the stairs a few seconds ago, that dream probably got crushed.

"Hi Wylie! Hi Marella!" Sophie said. "I didn't know you were coming! I thought this was just another one of Biana's shopping sprees."

"We are actually going to Atlantis to see the unveiling of the new statue with Linh, Keefe and Sophie on it!" Biana announced as she came downstairs.

"That is happening today?" Dex asked.

"Yeah! That is why I had you sleepover! I knew that the announcement would come last night, so I made sure my mom hid it, and since I knew Wylie was still in the Silver Tower, and Marella had a lesson with Fintan, nobody would find out!" Biana replied. With that, everyone grabbed a slice of mallowmelt to go and we leaped away.

Sandor, Walzer, Grizel, Tarina, Bo and Ro joined us at the entrance to Atlantis. **(Who is Dex's bodyguard again?!)**

We got on a boat and made our way to the fountain, which was covered by a glimmering cloth. We went up to the section marked off by velvet dividers and waited for the Councillors to arrive. Only a few short moments later, the Council shimmered into view. Followed by Lady Gisela, Ruy, Vespera and a few ogre guards. **Duh-Dun-Dun!**


	6. Mysterious Miss Vacker

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Miss Vacker

Biana's POV:

I had been looking forward to watching Sophie's reaction to the fountain. She had worked so hard ever since coming here, and I was hopeful this would show her how much she meant to all the elves, and boost her self-confidence. Most of all, I was excited that we were getting some recognition especially because the Council kept a lot of the heroic stuff we had done in the past few years classified. But of course, the Neverseen had to ruin it. I turned invisible, hoping they hadn't already seen me.

"_Biana? Can you turn invisible in case anything happens?" _Sophie opened her mind to all of ours. "_Wylie and Tam? Can you prepared to use your whole light-shadows thing to destroy the force fields?_"

"I can't believe we are used to being attacked!" I thought, forgetting everyone could hear me.

"_It is a little sad,_" Linh thought. "_Let's focus now, and reminisce later!" _Wylie thought in response.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Sophie said, raising her voice to be heard over all the whispers of the crowd.

"I am I not allowed to show up and chat occasionally?" Lady Gisela asked.

"Nope." Keefe said, face turing stealy as he glared at his mother.

"_I have Dex's rope gadget around their ankles. I'm going to release it ... now!" _I thought. Lady Gisela, Ruy, Alvar, Vespera and the ogre guards simultaneously fell over.

Vespera raised her head and shifted to try and find her attacker. I reappeared, and kicked her head back to the floor after moving my hair back so you could see the white scars running all over my collar bone. "This is for the scars all over my body." I said. Fitz met me at Alvar's body, who was also gazing at me. "That was for betraying our family." We said in unison, Fitz's black dress shoe and my 5 inch heel pushing his head down together.

Keefe appeared next to me. "This is for waking me up in the middle of the night to cut my hand open, for making me deliver letters for you to mysterious humans, for punching me, for making me feel like I was never good enough, for not caring, and being the worst mother to ever live!" Keefe said with the same stony expression he had worn since she had shown up. He shoved her head back down.

Sophie walked over. "This is for attacking a 13 year old girl and her friends repeatedly." Sophie pushed Ruy's head down. Ruy painfully pulled it back up. "You distracted fool, Gisela is escaping right now!" Without looking away from Ruys head, Sophie used her telekinesis to push Keefe's mothers feet back under, untie the ribbons in her hair and wrap them around everyone's hands in the group.

Ro came over and said "For abandoning my father, for crushing my heart, and for being insolent fools!" And smashed all three ogre's heads down.

The Council snapped their fingers, and a few guards came over. "Please move these prisoners to Exile." Councillor Emery ordered.

Dex, Wylie, Marella, Tam and Linh came over. "Tam leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You're such a badass!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"And now, to continue with the ceremony that was so rudely interrupted." Councillor Oralie's sweet voice spoke up. "Linh Song, Keefe Sencen and Sophie Foster, would you like to do the honors?"

I watched Sophie, Keefe and Linh raise the tarp with telekinesis. A gorgeous statue appeared, each figure made out of multi-colored stone, covered with a thin blue glass bubble like the one Linh had created. Everything was perfectly recreated-down to the gold glints in Sophie's eyes.

"We also wanted to present these awards to you." Emery said, giving them each a mini version of the statue. "We would also like to present Sophie with the Eternalia award, the most prestigious award in Elvin society!" I looked over at Sophie's statuette, and read the inscription saying 'To commemorate all that Sophie Foster had done for the Elvin world, in the past, present and future!'

Sophie was had on one of the biggest smiles ever, Grady, Edaline, and parents were all crying.

Fitz POV:

I had on a gray jerkin, a white shirt, and a teal cape and tie. Biana had planned a date for us after the whole fountain ordeal. "_You almost ready?_" I transmitted to Sophie.

"_Yup! Biana just finished._" She replied.

Sophie walked out, wearing a long red dress with a low-cut neckline, her gorgeous hair half up in a bun, the rest of it flowing down her shoulders, she was wearing mascara and some shimmery gold eyeliner, which brought out the gold in her eyes. "_I have the most talented, beautiful, kind girlfriend ever!" _I thought, forgetting she could hear me.

"_Well I have the most handsome, beautiful, sweet and ridiculously thoughtful boyfriend ever!" _She replied as I blushed.

Regaining my composure, I transmitted, "Hey! Now you out-complimented me!"

"Awwww! I was just getting started!" We both started laughing. I looped my arm through hers, trying to offer a little support in case she trips. Biana had given Sophie some navy 4 inch heels, which looked amazing but I'm pretty sure aren't super comfy.

As promised, Sophie fell on the 2nd to last step of Everglen's elegant staircase. I caught her, feeling tingles course through me everywhere she touched. When we got to the bottom step, Sophie whispered into my ear, "I love you" and kissed me.

Her luscious lips sent energy coursing through me. I just wanted to stay there forever: my hands tangled in her hair, hands around her waist…"Awwwwwwww!" Della said, staring at us intently. Sophie and I broke apart as the color began to rise on our faces. "Where are you guys going for this mysterious date?"

"I don't know! Biana planned it for us and she even set the facet on her pathfinder, so I wouldn't know!" I said. "What is with Biana and secrets! If Keefe was here, he would say you are starting to rub off on her!"

"Well, have fun! You can stay as late as you want, apparently you are sleeping over her, so Grady and Edaline won't worry, and I got Sandor to take a day off and go on a date with Grizel." Della clarified.

"You ready to go?" I asked Sophie.

"Yep!" She said that one of her amazing smiles blossoming on her face.

I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her hand and stepped into the light.


	7. Date night

Chapter 7: Date night

Fitz's POV:

We arrived at a pristine beach, with thousands of stars above us. "Fitz! This is the same place we went to get the quintessence on the day of Fintan's healing!" Sophie said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah! This is Siren Rock!" I said.

I walked out onto the sand, wanting to see what Biana had set up. Sophie began to follow me when she said "Argh! I'm falling!" Her heels had begun to fall through the sand.

Sophie giggled as I scooped her up in my arms. "Sometimes I wish I could curl up in your arms forever." She said.

"Sometimes I wish I could kiss you forever." I said.

Soon we came up on a little circle of rocks surrounding a Aurenflare. It had a little cooler with all the food we would need, a few sticks to roast the food and a large picnic blanket with pillows.

I set Sophie down as gently as I could, and lit the Aurenflare.

"Wow, your eyes look so good in the dim lighting!" Sophie commented. My only response was to kiss her rosebud-shaped lips.

"MMmmmmmm" Sophie said, her eyes still closed. I kissed her again, slower. My hand went around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She put one of her hands on my neck, one on my hip. Finally, we pulled apart, gasping for breath. She put her forehead against mine.

"We probably should start cooking. I'd hate for the food to go to waste." Sophie said, being the responsible one. She snuggled closer as I began stacking the Brattails Biana had packed onto sticks. I handed one to her, saying "I have a great idea to scare Biana! Why don't we transmit to her thanks for planning the date, but you should mimic Lady Candace's voice!"

"You're a genius!" Sophie said. "I have permission.." she started.

"You will always have permission to enter my head, as long as I'm not like planning a gift or surprise date." I told her.

"_On the count of 3." _Sophie transmitted. "One, two, three!"

"_How dare you not say thank you to your sister! She goes through all this trouble to make this amazing date for you and this is what she gets! You are a disgrace to your family name, Fitz." _Sophie said, mimicking Lady Candace's voice.

"_I'm so sorry, Lady Candance!_" Fitz said.

"_That is Master Candance to you! I am the Beacon of the Silver Tower!"_

"_1 week's worth of detention for you, Mr. Vacker!" _

"_Oh my god you guys are hilarious! Have fun!" _Biana thought while thinking of them kissing.

"Sophie, your brattails look done." I said as I pulled mine out.

I handed her a glass of fizzleberry wine, and said "Cheers!"

She sipped from the glass and started eating her Brattails. I noticed a little bit on the edge of her lips, and wiped it off with my thumb.

Sophie pulled out the ripple nuts from the cooler and stacked them on the sticks. Just as they finished cooking, the fire collapsed. Sparks flew in the air, colorful lights surrounding the fire. I paused for a second, mesmerised by the flames and then turned to Sophie and kissed her on the lips. I heard a 'click!' sound and turned around. Biana was there, holding a camera. "You have no idea what a cute picture that was!" She squealed. She then took her pathfinder from where we had left it and leaped home.

"Probability that everyone who Biana sees this picture." Sophie said.

"150%" I said, and kissed her lips again. We ate the ripple nuts and then lied down on the blanket, staring at the stars.

Sophie's POV: A few hours later...

I teleported Fitz home, only to walk into an interesting conversation. "THAT IS THE CUTEST PICTURE IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!" Della squealed when Biana showed her. "I knew you were good at photography, but this! When they get married, we should put this on the programs!"

"Since when are we getting married?" I said "We just started dating!"

"_If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say?" _Fitz asked.

"_I would say 'hell yes!'" _I responded.

"I thought planning this date was over-the-top!" Fitz said. "But planning our wedding? That's taken it a little to far, little sister!" Fitz said.

"I am not planning for your wedding yet. I just wanted to get a picture as proof that Fitzphie is the cutest!" Biana said, holding up the picture. It was a picture of Fitz and my silhouettes kissing, with the Aurenflare collapsing behind us. Everything else was pitch black. It was gorgeous.

"Tam and you are the only ones still sleeping over." Della said. "Sleep well!"

"Why don't we get changed and then sleep in the Family room?" Biana sugusted.

"Okay!" I said. I went into Biana's room and put on a tight scoop neck tank top and a pair of black draw-string shorts. I then brushed my hair and teeth, wiped off my makeup and walked into the family room. Fitz stood there, in a tight white shirt and gray sweatpants.

"You want to sleep on the couch with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" We snuggled up under a fuzzy blanket and I whispered "I love you" before falling asleep on his muscular chest.

**Is anyone else here really, really, really excited for book 8? I only have to wait until Nov. 3!**


	8. Author's Note

**Reminder: I am not Shannon Messenger, and I do not own these characters. **

**Update: I will continue this story, but I am probably not going to write too much until the next book comes out. I might revise the story to fit in with what happens Romantically in Legacy so it will make sense. I might make a 8th and 9th chapter before Nov. 3 but don't get your hopes up. Thanks for your understanding! - Sophie**


	9. The Betrayal

**Chapter 8:**

Sophie's POV:

The sleep only lasted 2 hours. I woke up after dreaming of floating clouds that suddenly dropped out of the sky. Opening my eyes slowly, I surveyed at the messy family room. Biana was sleeping peacefully in a pink sleeping bag with Tam only an inch away. Blankets were strewn around the room, and I was lying on a large gray couch with Fitz's arms wrapped around my waist and a fuzzy gray blanket on top of us. I turned to Fitz's face, and noticed he was awake too.

"_Why are you up?" _I transmitted to Fitz, not wanting to wake Biana and Tam.

"_I couldn't sleep, like you. I had a nightmare and woke up 10 minutes ago." _Fitz responded. "_Do you want to get some water?"_

I threw the blanket off of us and moved to get up as I transmitted, "_Sure."_

We walked down the back stairs and stepped into the kitchen. I reached up to get a glass. Most of the glasses were in the dishwasher, and I couldn't reach the back. Fitz came over and reached to get one for me, but I decided to play with him. I used telekinesis to pick up the cup and bring it over to the faucet. "_You won't even let you boyfriend help you out." _Fitz said jokingly.

"_Wouldn't want to get out of practice with telekinesis would I?" _I responded with a large smile on my face.

"_Okay. Now you are showing off."_ Fitz said as he watched me bring the cup with my telekinesis up to my lips and drink, not spilling a drop, and then turn off the faucet. "_You should worry about letting your hand get out of practice!" _He transmitted, still smiling.

"_You are so cute when you smile."_ I said, and walked over and kissed him. Fitz dropped his glass, surprised. He used his telekinesis to set the glass back on the counter.

He whispered into my lips, "You're not the only one who can show off."

Fitz's POV:

I woke up, glancing at the clock. It read 10:11. I looked down at Sophie, who was sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake her, but I wouldn't be able to get off the couch without waking her up. I kissed her forehead, trying to get her to wake up. I kissed her nose, her neck, her cheek and finally her mouth. She kissed back. "Get up sleepyhead!" I whispered. All I got back was a "Hummmph."

Her eyes still closed, she began to speak in a monotone voice. "I will if you kiss me again."

"You drive a hard bargain." I said, smiling at my gorgeous girlfriend. I loved her so much. "Deal."

Sophie got up, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, and kissed her pillowy rosebud lips.

"Ahem." Came a voice from the doorway. We broke our kiss and I looked in the direction of the voice. My father stared back with a look of amusement. "The Councillors want to meet with Sophie to discuss the Matchmaking results she got. But considering what I just saw, you probably want to come too. They are going to arrive in 1 hour and 30 minutes."

"_Awkward!" _I transmitted to Sophie.

"_No kidding."_ She responded.

Sophie left to get changed and so I went to my room. I put on a nice pair of pants and a jerkin. Next I went into the bathroom and re-styled my hair, trying to look nice for Sophie. When I walked out, I was met by Sophie's gold flecked brown eyes. She had on a silky lavender tunic with a navy sash and matching navy leggings. Her hair was mostly down with the sides pulled up by some kind of braid. She looked stunning.

"You look beautiful!" I said.

You look very handsome!" She replied. Then she leaned in and kissed me. My heart fluttered as we walked down the stairs, hand and hand.

When we got to the kitchen, Biana and Tam were eating Mallowmelt. We eat quickly and decided to play a game of Basequest. I insisted to play with Sophie, but we had to quest first. I opened my mind to Sophie's, trying to hear their minds. Instead of a kid thinking of where to hide, we heard an intruder's mind. "_I'm going to have to tell Gisela I couldn't cover up the matchmaking incident. I hacked into their system only to have this ruined by a sympathetic Bronte. At least they haven't caught on that I am with the Neverseen. I'm sure it would bring an impressive turmoil to the Elvin community, but it is not worth it. This is too valuable position to hold." _Both Sophie and I gasped. Then we turned and ran towards the source of the thoughts. There was Councillor Nolan, the Vociferator.

**I AM SO EXCITED FOR LEGACY! Please review! - Sophie**


	10. A teal-wrapped scroll

**Chapter 9:**

**Be warned, this chapter is full of Fitzphie fluff. Enjoy!**

Sophie's POV:

I felt furry bubble up my throat, invading my mind. It consumed me. All I wanted to do was push it out. Get rid of all that anger, fear, and sadness. An accented voice came into my mind, a send 3 simple words. "_I love you."_

I let these new words and the emotions that came with it push down all the negative emotions. I turned to Fitz and told him, aloud, "I love you, too." Then I turned and walked the field that we were meeting the Councillors in.

"We have decided to let you get a scroll." Councillor Emery's deep voice boomed as Sophie approached. "However, there will be _many_ restrictions."

Surprise, surprise I thought.

"You will be able to have 1 scroll, with only 3 choices. We want only the most comptable men, especially considering what amazing talents you have to pass on." Councillor Terik continued.

Considering that the only reason I was unmatchable was because of that Neverseen traitor Councillor Nolan, I am very surprised they didn't let me just get a regular scroll. But then again, I am not a regular girl, as I keep being reminded.

I snapped back to reality in time to take the scroll being handed to me by Councillor Oralie. It was a small parchment scroll, wrapped in a teal ribbon. I wondered if the ribbon was a symbol, or I was just getting my hopes up. Probably the latter.

"Sophie?" Biana asked, "Are you going to open it?"

I looked into Fitz's eyes, and he gave me a little nod. I then pulled the end of the bow, and let it fall to the ground. The scroll was only 6 inches long. It read, "The following are Sophie Elizabeth Foster's only matches: 1. Fitzroy Avery Vacker, 2. Keefe Sencen, 3. Peter Eric Francis.

As soon as I finished reading, Biana snatched the scroll from my hands and I ran and hugged Fitz. He lifted me up and swung me around, setting me down after Alden cleared his throat. "Traditionally, after getting one's scroll, we would invite all of the people on the list for a Winnowing Gala. However, I think it would be one sad party with only 3 people, 2 of which you know quite well." Alden said. "If you would still like to have a Gala, I'm sure Della and Biana would be more than thrilled to help plan it, but If you have your eyes on someone already, you could officially become 'Matched'" Alden eyed Fitz and my interlocked hands.

Fitz turned his teal eyes to me, and said, "Do you want to be my official match?"

I felt the happiness and joy spread warmth up inside me, as I answered, "I do." He promptly pressed his pillowy lips against mine and brought me up into one of the most compassionate kisses we have ever shared. "I love you." Fitz whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

I responded with words that had never felt more true. "I love you, too Fitz."

Biana was the one to clear her throat this time. "Incase you haven't noticed, your father and sister just witnessed you making out with the most powerful elf in the universe and you expect us to not say anything?"

"Nope." was his response. I felt those luscious lips take over mine, and the outside world slowly faded away.

**Sorry for the short chapter there guys. I AM SO EXCITED FOR LEGACY! Please excuse my fangirling and review :) - Sophie**


	11. Authors Note 20

**I am probably not going to continue with this story, bc Legacy messes up all da relationships. I'm not going to tell you how, (wiggles eyebrows) until you read legacy. I will make another Fitzphie Fanfic that corresponds to Legacy though. **

**-Sophie**


End file.
